Ogygia's Prisoner
by TheEasyBreezyOne
Summary: As the demigods of the prophecy of the seven go on with their quest to stop Gaea from rising into power, Leo is plagued by disturbing nightmares about Calypso. Convinced that something was wrong and that Gaea was behind it. Will his friends agree to take a detour from their time sensitive mission to look for Ogygia? Will Leo make it in time? Contains most of the characters POVs.


**Hey guys! This is something that I've been working on. I just love Leo, don't you? **

**Leo**

Every night, it's been the same nightmare. Leo would back at her island. At Ogygia.

First thing he would notice was the wind. Why it felt like it had just dropped to ten degrees? He had no idea. The cold bit through him and made his breath smoke. And personally, what with being a son of Hephaestus and his experiences with that ice witch Khione- he just didn't appreciate the cold very much.

Second was the sky. Red was always his favorite color, but in that dream? Not so much. It reminded him of the color of the flames that had killed his mother when he was young. It burned blood red and orange. The color hurt to look at.

Third was the sea itself. The sea that used to be dazzling blue was now black and unmoving, like a lake.

Leo looked around, thinking that everything was wrong. Everything was off. And if it weren't for the little brick house he built that stood a few feet away from him, he would say that this was not Ogygia.

That's when he hears and an ear-piercing scream from a distance. The scream sounded like it was in incredible agony that for a moment, a cold hand wrapped around his heart and he would just stand there frozen, unable to move his feet. The voice would scream again and before he even realizes it, his feet would already be running towards its direction in panic. He reaches the mouth of her cave, shoves the curtain away and stumbles inside.

"Calypso" He says under his breath, looking wildly around the cave. It looked the same, with curtains dividing the cave into rooms and a crew of unseen servants doing their usual chores. But she wasn't there.

"Calypso!" He yells.

Still no answer.

He'd hear it again. The scream. _Her_ scream which was so full of pain that it literally hurt to hear. But this time it came from outside, where his house stood. He lashes around, not having time to be confused and disoriented, he runs outside. But the second he gets out of the cave, he stops dead on his tracks and looks around him. How long was he inside the cave? Why in Hades was everything in… in _ruins? _

He would see her once beautiful garden as nothing but patch of dying land, with a bunch of broken pots and withering flowers. The fountains that adorned her garden as nothing but rubbles of white stone. Leo would whip around to look at the cave and see that the curtain was torn apart and smoke was coming from inside. But he'd have no time to be distracted because she screams again, her voice now coming from the opposite direction. And as he speeds in that direction, Leo hears her cry out again- but he hears it from his left where the jungle is. Without thinking, he'd run to it.

He'd hear her again, this time to his right- where the raft came for him. He'd run to it. She'd scream again, her screams coming from the cave. He'd run to it. She'd scream again. A different direction every time. Until it was just scream after scream. The next in worse agony and pain than the last.

Leo would be racing around the entire island in complete desperation to find her. And find nothing. Nada.

He'd find himself, sunk on his heels, hunched, his elbows touching knees, his hands cuffed over his ears so hard that he might crush his skull, rocking himself back and forth. Back and forth. _It's not real. It's not real. She's not here. It's not real._ But her tortured screams seem to be everywhere, including inside his head.

The ear splitting sounds of her screaming would get louder and louder and louder until it's all he'd hear.

"Leo!" She'd cry. "Leo!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he'd finally yell at the sky. Hopelessness slowly wrapping around his heart. He'd pound his fist at the sand in sheer anger that his hands would flame up. "WHERE ARE YOU? Just please- please tell me."

She wouldn't. She'd just continue screaming out his name.

Then it stops.

That's when a woman appears before him. A woman wrapped in dust and earth and floating in mid-air. She would be sleeping, but for some reason Leo knew she was awake and looking directly at him. A small hint of smile traced across her lips. Gaea. Mocking him. Her sight made Leo's blood boil.

He'd push himself up to his feet, shaking with fury. He couldn't seem to put out the flames on his hands.

"Where is she?" he'd ask. His voice full of venom that it didn't even sound like him.

Gaea's smile would grow wider. "She waited for you, you know? Poor girl has gotten her hopes yet again… and was let down… yet again." She'd say in mock sympathy.

Leo clenched his fists. "What did you do to her?"

"You took too long, dear great grandson."

"Where. Is. Calypso?", he was cold with anger that black spots started in his eyes.

"You should never make promises you can't keep."

Suddenly, Gaea's always closed eyes would fly open and her arms would shoot in front of her. It would grab Leo by the arms and laugh at him. He wouldn't push away, instead he'd pull Gaea closer, desperate for an answer.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he would roar in her face.

But she would just laugh.

That's when he'd wake up, gasping, sweating and clawing at his sheets. He'd spend hours trying to get her tortured screams to stop ringing in his ears and Gaea's mocking smile off his head. He'd spend hours trying to convince himself that it was just a nightmare, except that- for a demigod- it was never _just a nightmare_. Something was wrong. And he hoped it hasn't already happened. But he was going to find out either way. It didn't really matter if Gaea's was just messing with his mind to distract him from their quest. He swore on the river Styx that he'd come for her. He didn't dare think that it could be too late. He focused most, if not all of his time on working on that astrolabe to show him the way.

Two nights ago, he woke up and it was Hazel, not Gaea who had grabbed him by the shoulders.

And it was also Hazel, not Gaea whom he roared at. He found himself sitting up, hyperventilating, drenched in sweat and staring face to face at a very frightened Hazel. For a moment, they just stared at each other wide-eyed. Leo was shaking violently. _A dream_, he thought to himself. _Just a dream. Calm down._ But he couldn't bring himself to.

"Leo-" Hazel croaked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Let go"

That's when he realized that he had her by the collars of her pajamas in a tight grip and Hazel was holding onto his wrists in shock.

"Oh gods" he quickly let her go and she fell at the foot of his bed, gaping at him. "Hazel, I- I- what- what are you doing here?" he said rather harshly.

Hazel just looked up at him, unmoving. He had scared her. Which made him feel horrible since he knew that Hazel didn't scare easy.

"Hazel. I'm sorry." He sighed. "Nightmares, you know?" he said to her.

Just when he thought that he had scared her forever, she said in a hushed voice: "I heard you yelling. I ran over as fast as I could."

It dawned on Leo that she was more worried than scared. "Leo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Which felt like an obvious lie, given that he couldn't stop shaking. "Are you?"

She nodded absently, got up and sat next to him, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Leo, what is this about?" She asked quietly, looking intently at him. "I hear you every night. What's wrong? Who's _she_? Is it your mom?"

Leo forced a smile "I gotta finish something." He said.

And that was the night that he gave up on sleeping.

**Yeah, sorry. I know that last line sucked -.- Sorry if the story doesn't reach your expectations. It's been a long time since I actually really wrote something (clearly) and I'm trying to get the hang of it again. I'll keep writing since its fun and I already have the whole plot laid out. Anyways, please review … or not. I don't really mind, I just wanna write again, lol.**

**I have nothing else to say, except that I obviously don't own this series, rights go to Rick Riordan yada yada yada… ^ ^**


End file.
